Walking Away
by Lottie626
Summary: Sonny and Chad/Channy Multi-Shot. Continuation from Sonny With A Chance Episode - Prank'd ... Since I got a few reviews saying carry on, I'm going to carry on
1. Chapter 1

**Continued from Sonny with a Chance – Prank'd**

After about an hour after being humiliated on National Television, Chad had been unglued from the window and the floor and was heading back to Condor Studios. Since his car was filled with elephant manure he had to walk and he was **not** pleased about that. Chad Dylan Cooper does not do walking! All the way to the studios he was picking excess glue off of his face.

When he arrived he bumped into none other that Sonny Munroe.

"Well look who it is? You finally got free from that window then" Sonny said with a little chuckle.

"Laugh all you want! I don't care. At least I didn't lose the part I was "born to play" or whatever you and Gradon said"

"It's Grady. And I don't care. You got what you deserve for making me look like a fool so I'm fine with it"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you were being so paranoid!" He laughed while picking the glue off of his face.

"Well, Chad it's not really like you to do something nice for other people, especially me"

"Really Sonny, Really? You don't think I can do anything nice?" He said. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but he placed his finger over her mouth. "You know what, don't answer that" He said as he already knew the answer.

"I have to go anyway Chad, I'll see ya later, maybe" Sonny said walking away.

"Bye" He began to walk away when his shoe got stuck to the ground. "Oh for god sake not again, THIS STUPID SHOE!" Sonny turned as she heard Chad yelling. "I told those stupid mechanic guys that they didn't get all the glue off but nooo they thought it would be fine. Well guess what! It's not! I've lost a shoe because it's stuck to the bloody floor!"

Sonny began walking over to him again. "You know, Chad, people are going to think you have serious problems if you keep on talking to yourself like that." She laughed and a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh give it a rest Munroe I don't have time for your stupid jokes" He seemed annoyed. Sonny's grin instantly vanished.

"Oh, but it's ok for you to do it when I'm annoyed!"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is" He looked up at her and saw the look in her eyes. A look of hatred. "Hey, come on, I'm kidding. Now, can you help me?"

"Sure, I guess so. If you stop being so annoying."

"Hmmm, I don't think I can"

"Chad!" She knelt down to the ground and began picking round the bottom of the shoe gradually peeling it off the ground. It came off after about 5 minutes.

"Well thanks Munroe" He looked at her, she was still looking at the ground, at his shoe.

"No problem Cooper" She looked up and saw him staring at her. The crystal blue eyes she looked into were glowing. Chad started to lean in towards Sonny and she didn't really know what was happening, but she liked it. She started to lean in aswell.

They were millimeters apart when suddenly they both heard Tawni yelling for Sonny. Tawni was down the hall so she didn't see them.

The moment had ended. The moment that they secretly wanted to last forever had barely even begun and ended so fast.

Sonny coughed and backed away from Chad. "Erm, you might wanna take off that other shoe. You don't wanna get stuck again."

"Err, yeah, thanks Munroe" Chad coughed and looked a bit dissapointed.

"Cya" Sonny said and walked away without looking back. Chad turned to her and saw her walking away from him. From what could have been the best thing in both of their lives. She was walking away from "them".

**You like it? Review please x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since I got quite a few reviews on this one-shot saying carry on I thought I should so, enjoy + I was bored and it's like midnight.**_

**Thank you – EpicStories, TrinityFlower of Memories, channyloverforever, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe and Rebel's Girl for Reviewing!**

Chad's POV

_What just happened? Did I just **almost** kiss a Random!? Well, she's not just a 'Random', she's special. Wait, Chad, you're losing it. Snap out of it man!_

I walked to my dressing room in my white, quite dirty, socks, holding my shoes in one hand and rubbing the back of my neck with the other, thinking about Sonny. When I got there I slammed my door, threw my shoes to the floor and fell on my sofa and decided to take a quick nap before Rehearsal.

Sonny's POV

_Wow, did me and Chad just- nah! It couldn't have been. Oh, why am I lying in my head! Of course it happened! Me and Chad **almost** kissed. He looked like he wanted to kiss me as well. I defonately wanted to kiss him! Sonny, what are you saying? Are you crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper? NO! Oh who am I kidding! I am, without a doubt, crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper!_

"Sonny, where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages? And who were you talking to back there?" I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, I was day dreaming about Chad.

"Sorry, Tawni, what did you just say?" She seemed annoyed when I said that.

"Oh, forget it, just hurry up and get your teapot costume and come to rehearsal!"

"Ok" I said but she was already walking away. I decided to take the long way around and go threw studio 2 so that I could pass Chad's dressing room, who cares if I was late for rehearsal.

I was walking around studio 2 and then I reached Chad's room. I looked at the door and the big star on it that said "Chad Dylan Cooper" on it. I was looking at it when suddenly, it opened and I saw him looking at me with a puzzled look.

"Sonny?" He still looked puzzled. I didn't know what to say so I just turned and walked away, fast! "Aww is little Sonshine embarrassed?!" He yelled down the corridor. The truth was, I was. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. So I walked away even faster. And since when does he call me Sonshine? Only my mother calls me that.

I reached rehearsal about 10 minutes later, wearing my teapot suit and nobody looked happy, even Marshal, and he was always happy.

"Sonny, do the words **hurry up** mean nothing to you?" Tawni yelled.

"I'm so sorry guys".

"Sonny, I don't want you being this late again, okay?" Marshal said. He didn't sound as angry as Tawni.

"Okay Marshal, I promise". I smiled and he smiled back. _No body can stay mad at Sonny Munroe. Wow, I sounded like Chad then, talking, well thinking, in 3__rd__ person. With his sparkling blue eyes. That really cute Mackenzie Falls uniform that he wears and-_

"SONNY! Come on! It's time for the "Life Of The Boston Tea Party" sketch" Gradey said.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled and walked to the stage

**2 hours later**

"Great work today guys. Sonny, you were a bit off today. Tomorrow I want you to concentrate more."

"Sure Marshal, sorry."

"Come on Sonny we're going to get some lunch" Tawni said, Nico, Grady and Zora were standing behind her.

"Okay, coming" I said and rushed over to them.

We got to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray each. There wasn't much of a choice.

"Hmm, ick, ick on a bun or ick on a stick." _Woah, serious sense on De sha vu. Me wearing this teapot and choosing between that stuff. That was the day before I went on my fake date with Chad. That was fun. Me leaning on his shoulder, his arm around me. I quite enjoyed that date, I mean, fake date._

"Hey tea-pot" It was Chad.

"Oh, Hey" I said. I decided I wasn't going to fight with him today.

"So, what was up with you earlier? Just waiting outside my dressing room and then when I see you, you walk away"

"Well I erm I just erm, wanted to see if you had got all the glue off your face but you opened the door and erm I saw that you had and I just erm walked away"

"Sure, I believe you"

"You Do?!"

"Ha, no!"

"Urgh Chad, your so irritating" I said, giving him evils.

"I know."

"SONNY! Why are you talking to Chad?" Tawni called signaling with her hand for me to go over there.

"Oh erm never mind. I'm coming" I walked away from Chad without saying bye.


End file.
